Tale Of Two Wolves
by mmo100
Summary: Commander Samson and Mercury Lavellan finally open up about their feelings for each other *oneshot* sorry for my grammar mistakes


She intrigued him to say the least. This so called herald of Andraste a dalish elf, and a damn fine good looking one as well. The day samson saw her conscious for the first time was on the battlefield he knew there was something different, or a little bit off about her. when she fought she had that slightly crazed look in her silver eyes it was the same look samson has when in the thick of battle. while she moves across a battlefield like a dancer, her eyes told a completely different story. It was one of fear, anger, joy, and desperation, and turned samson on in every single way.

The only person Samson knew of that could push his buttons was Cullen, and in some way Mercury had found all of them sheerly just to push him over the edge so that she could have a nice laugh and a smirk that made Samson growl. Things got complicated soon after a couple flirting attempts back and forth between Mercury and Samson because he fucked up and developed feelings for her. never before had he felt this way about anybody; was he supposed to be up front? show a couple kind gestures then be up front? figuring them for nothing he repressd them in hope of continuing his work, but to no avail, these feeling that surfaced for the young elf had caused him to become a bumbling mess around her like a chantry school boy virgin.

Mercury lavellan collapsed onto her bed in heap of exhaustion, not bothering to take her armor off. The trip back from the Western Approach weighing heavily on the elf mostly due to her companions bickering. Blackwall and Dorian argued almost the entire way back because of a fireball incident, which she quickly settled by pulling out her daggers adding to that multiple groups of raiders attacked causing Mercury's patience to deteriorate very quickly. Every Time a group attack she struck so quickly she was almost invisible and dropped them before they even realized what was going on.

A loud knock at her door caused the young elf to let out a shout hoping it would scare the visitor away. The response was knock that soon followed her fit of rage, the snow haired elf stalked up to the door and opened it with a slam. Dorian leaned against the doorway with a bucket of water filled to the brim in his hand,"Dorian whatever you're about to do with that bucket I suggest you rethink it" she growled through grit teeth.

"Trust me snowball you'll thank me" he grinned throwing the buckets contents at her. Mercury let out a scream that echoed through Skyhold while Dorian opened a portal and left before she could grab him. Looking down at herself, Mercury shook some of the water off slamming the door behind her. She quickly started releasing the clamps on her leather armor leaving her in nothing but soaking wet thin undershirt. As she turned a large slam caused her to jump with a squeak. A large man in full armor bust through the door sword drawn ready for a fight. His armor was pretty simple it was mostly steel, but the most noticeable parts were his shoulders guards each had a large spike coming out of it and a wolf pelt turned into pauldrons that went down his back and tail crossed his broad chest.

She looked him dead in the eyes and saw him turn a new shade of red, "Samson umm.. I" she whispered. In response he laughed a bit, "Bloody... Inquisitor if you wanted me to see you like this you didn't have to pour water on yourself... Wait I mean... I'm gunna go" he stuttered and ran out of the room.

Walking to her balcony overlooking Skyhold SHE took a deep breath, "DORIAN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE IMMEDIATELY" Mercury screamed, hearing it echo.

A loud crack caused Mercury to turn with her fist balled to collided with Dorian. Recalling back, the mage held his face where she had hit him,"now that was hardly called for I just increased your chances with the commander"

"BY embarrassing me" she retorted

"That was more for him than you"

"Why he's not interested anyway"

"On the contrary Lavellan he wants you just as bad as you want him"

"And how would you know"

"By the Maker you should see the looks he gives you when you turn away. It's like a wolf looks at prey. And you give him the same look. Both of you wolves I tell you"

"Ar.. Are you sure"

"If you don't I'll get Cole and he can explain all this to our commander"

"You get Cole involved I'll kick your ass into next week"

"Of course you will" Dorian finished and disappeared into a portal.

The Inquisitor paced back and forth outside Samson's office contemplating opening it. Working up the nerve, Mercury reached for the handle and ended up falling from it swinging open. Samson caught the elf right before she hit the ground and looked into her deep grey eyes and gave her a polite smile helping her up. Mercury gave her knight in shining armor a giggle and stood up, "we need to talk... Alone" she said her normally pale face turning red. stedying her Samson led them of to the battlements to the right of his office. Mercury scratched the back of her neckand looked away, "nice day we're having right" she said awkwardly. the commander gave her a look of confusiion, the bloody fuck you talking about Inqusitor"

"Look Samson i find myself thinking abou yo... shit i dont know how to say this" Mercury sighed

"I know what you're trying to say, but i'm not responding until i hear you say it" he said with a smirk

"you asshole. fine... Samson i feel things about you and i really want to...umgh" she started, but was soon cut off by samson wrapping his arms around her waist,"that's what i wanted to hear you bloody beautiful creature" he said with a grin. Lavellan put her hands on his thin beard feeling the slight scratchiness of it and began to lean forward. feeling her hot breaths near his face got Samson more excited than he has ever been because this wasn't just some slut from the rose this was someone he actually felt and cared for. in that split second moment before their lips connected the door from samson office walked out on the two inquisition officials.

"Commander Samson sir important message from sister nightingale" he said looking down at the paper. looking up he saw the two standing closely with the inquisitor standing looking away.

"Bloody... the fuck do you want boy" Samson barked at the recruit

"u..umu..umm..."

"FUCKING SPEAK"

"the message from lady nightingale you said you wanted it immediately"

Samson stared down the recruit with a look of murder in his eyes, seeing this the recruit ran back inside slamming the door out of fear. Looking at her commander Mercury blushed a bit, Samson if you don't have time righ.." she was then cut off again with a rough kiss from the Commander of the inquisition. after a minute or so the two took a breath of air, "got carried away" Samson apologized, "that what you wanted" he asked looking at her silver eyes with deep care. scratching her chin she thought, "i don't know might need another kiss from my big bad wolf" she responded, and with that Samson lifted her off her feet and sat her down giving her a gentle kiss that felt like it lasted forever. pulling apart Mercury giggled, "what what is it" Samson worried. the young elf looked the commander in the eye and spoke, "people call you the big bad wolf of skyhold. and from where i am you don't look that big and bad", with the grin of a wolf Samson picked the elf up again positioned his mouth next to her ear, "i got something big and bad to show ya" he growled in her ear before putting her down, "get to my bedroom and ill show you what a real wolf is like" he said slapping her ass as she walked into the office.


End file.
